Dark side of the moon
by shawnie0414
Summary: this is awesome im like tryin to b a author so i hope u enjoy


Epilogue

The pain I was feeling was not normal. The last thing I remember was looking deep in my killer eyes as he took away every last thing I held dear. I can't explain this feeling, but all I can feel now is strong artic winds freezing me which would have froze and incased me with ice. But for some reason I'm still alive. After being this way for about what feels like a hour I start to burn like I was just welcomed to hell and they raised the heat up for my homecoming. Its not a regular heat that you are used to feel in this Texas weather but it's a deep sensation that won't go away…I want the cold back. Just as I was about to boil I heard a loud pop….It came from inside me. But as soon as I can tell for sure my heart raced faster than a hummingbird faster than a cheetah running at full speed. My poor human heart was about to explode. But I couldn't understand it…as weak as I am why am I still alive, this is impossible. My heart stopped right after it made its last beat and that's when I knew I was dead. I opened my eyes to see if I was at the pearly gates or at the depths of hell but all I can see was the moon. It shown so bright that it made my eyes water for a little bit. What was going on? Why am I looking at the moon? Could it be that I cheated death? I looked around and I saw the forest that I was last at, where my fate was set. But it looked so unfamiliar, what was going on. I started running hoping to find something, someone, or some place. I didn't realize how fast I was going but I made it to the diner I was at before I was supposedly killed. I went inside and I quickly ran to the bathroom before anyone saw me…God knows what I looked like right now. I look in the cracked up mirror where I once saw a normal teen….but what I was looking at now was not a normal teen, I was looking at a sharp toothed, perfect featured goddess. All I could think was: What kind of girl am I…if I was one at all.

Chapter 1-Meeting

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Ugh, I hate this alarm. Waking up to this sound was always horrible. But at least it woke me up in the morning. I dreadfully got up from the bed like I was a zombie and went to the bathroom. Mom must have been called in early to work today, because I could not smell the burning of food she always attempt to cook. Thank goodness we have dad. He is one of the best cooks out there, but if he had to work late he normally didn't cook in the morning. So mom thinks that its her time to shine in the kitchen, but in the end she always manage to burn a pot or two and some of those pots didn't have food in it (just water). I looked at myself in the mirror the same old me. Round face, thin eyebrows, big cheeks, and a fit body (thank goodness the cafeteria food haven't gotten to me yet). Just a average teenager. But the only unique thing you would ever find on me is: my hazel and green eyes. Its kind of a rare thing you only see on models or actresses, but it sort of came to me. I liked my eyes and so do everyone else because in both eyes it a swirl of the two colors. But some people think I have this beauty because I'm a freak. But this school year it's all going change because I'm a senior and no one can get in my way. Look out world Monique is coming through.

**********

I came downstairs hoping no one was in the kitchen. But as luck has it my father was sitting there with a newspaper in his hands with a cup of coffee near by. I tried to quickly make it out the side door but I guess he felt my presence and put the paper down. I tried to play it off making it look like I was going to the fridge but he wasn't buying it. "Where are going in such a hurry." I opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of orange juices and slowly made it to the cabinet to get a cup. I looked over to him and he had the look like he wanted a answer now. So I told him what he wanted to hear. "I wanted to get to school early so I can get my locker and everything." He knew I was lying because what kid came to school early on the first day to get a locker? I poured some juice in the cup and out of no where my mother came bursting through the door with a Walgreens brand camera snapping pictures. "Ooooh my little darling is going on her first day of school as a senior!!!" She ran over to hug me and spilt a little juice in the process. Dad stood up and made his way over to me and mom. "Carla she do not want to go through this. Let the girl go and let her go to school we don't want her to be late getting her locker." when he said that he winked over at me and I smiled a little. "We can't let her go off looking like that." I looked over my outfit and thought it looked nice. A pair of red flats with a red and white shirt and a black skirt. What wrong with that? My father gave my mother a disapproving look. "Oh fine, you look alright honey go off to school and make good choices." with that being said I got my keys and bag and walked out the door. When I got in the car I saw my parents waving to me from the door. I sighed and waved back. I started up the car and blasted the music and drove away.

**********

"DAMN IT!" waking up to the humming of my sister is never fun. Sometimes I want to break her neck for doing it. I got up knowing one, I will not be able to go back to sleep and two, its time for school. I made my way to the bathroom and along the way I pushed my sister into the closet door. "Damn boy what got you all mad." any other time that wouldn't have bothered her but this time she knew what she did and she was in a arguing mood. "You know what you did you bastard but this time I'm going to let it slide. But the next time you do that shit I'm going to more that push." she smiled "And I will do more than shove." she walked away and I went into the bathroom. All I ask these people to do is be quiet while I'm sleeping and they can't even do that. I be up to late to be hearing them in the morning. But Paris does this to aggravate me. She know her humming is loud to me but she does it anyway so I can slap her up a little bit. I think she like the fight we have. I took a quick shower and made my way to my room so I can put clothes on. I put on a all black outfit to fit my mood. But as I walked out the door I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror. I looked the same but I always looked like this. Wild black hair, perfect features, white teeth, and muscled body. But there always been that one thing that made everyone wonder about me. The one slight difference that will make the hunters come after me more. And it's the fact that I have these horrid hazel and green eyes. This is the mark that will never go away, the one thing that will make those certain people pinpoint who I'm really am. This damn marking is the very thing that can get me killed. I looked at myself one last time before I cursed something that will make a sailor frown grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. I didn't bother eating anything, all food taste the same to me. I grabbed my keys and left out before Paris came downstairs asking for a ride. I made my way to the silver Toyota at the end of the drive way and got in. starting the car soothe me a little bit but not enough. I back-up out of the driveway without looking (always taking a risk) and sped off to Mayview High or what I like to call it: Hell.

***********

Any other day I would have hated coming up here but today it was kind of nice. Looking at familiar places and seeing old people. I turned down the volume, listening to Death cab for Cuties have never been my thing. The school came into my view and that's when old memories came back to me. I tried to shake it off but it was stuck to me like a rash. I came up to the entrance to the parking lot when all of a sudden this stupid silver Toyota came out of no where and almost hit my car trying to get through. All I could think was: who and the hell is this and my is this idiot in such a rush? All I knew is that when I get up out this car this fool is going to hear from me. I parked near him so I can block his way if he get out before me. I stopped the car and got out to give him a piece of my mind. When I made it to his car he was still sitting there so I banged on his window to get his attention. He looked up at me and he looked pissed off. I stood there till he finally got out. He didn't look at me at first but when he finally turn around I was shocked. What I saw was breath taking. He alone was so beautiful. His hair was like he just got out of bed but it wasn't a dirty look, it was sexy. And he looked like he worked out a lot. But what really had me staring was his eyes. His eyes looked just like mine, hazel and green. I forgot what I was over here for but I finally snapped out of it when he blinked. "What's wrong with you didn't you see me." he looked dazed a little bit but he came back to earth. "No, I didn't see you." his voice was calm, so lovely. "Well you need to pay attention. You almost hit me you jerk." He looked so uninterested in what I had to say. If I was a fly he would have been slapped me away by now. " Well that's not my problem now is it. You should have went a little bit faster than the speed you was going okay so back off." he started walking away from me. "Hey!" he turned around angry. "What!" " I thought you didn't see me." he smiled a little and walked back to me. When he came face to face with me he looked serious. " I sense that you are different than the others, I can tell. See others would not have catch what I said to you. They would have been thinking about how perfect I looked but you, you heard me." I was just staring thinking about what he said. "Tell me what do you think of me now." I didn't know what to say so I just told him. "I think you are different too, I think that you are unique just like me." I stared at him with wonder and the smile that was once there turned into a frown. "Me and you are never alike so get that out your head now." he said that with acid and as I watched him walk away all I can think about was those 13 words he said that made me want to cry.

**************


End file.
